


kiss and make up

by anonymice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Festival, Kissing Booths, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymice/pseuds/anonymice
Summary: “What can I do? It’s not my business. He can kiss who he wants. Doesn’t bother me.”Or, Daichi (reluctantly) runs the kissing booth, Suga has a lot of feelings, and Oikawa gives them a push in the right direction.





	kiss and make up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just something my brain decided to fart out this weekend. I'm not really sure how I feel about it - I wish it was much better in a lot of aspects but I'd rather have it here than just be agonising over it and building up to this unattainable standard of perfection. Also, I've proofread briefly so will double check tomorrow hopefully. That being said, hope you enjoy!

It’s a lovely day, Suga thinks. The sun shining, the birds are chirping and Tooru is telling him for what must be the at least the _third_ time that-

“I seriously can’t believe you’re letting Dai-chan do this!” 

_That’s rich,_ Suga thinks immediately, _what with you and Iwaizumi making googly-eyes at each other over the court._ (He pushes away the rational part of his brain reminding him that he and Daichi do that too). 

Suga watches as Tooru’s hands flail around in the air. Theatric as always.

He opts for a less showy approach, responding with a shrug. 

“What can I do? It’s not my business. He can kiss who he wants. Doesn’t bother me.”

He won’t admit it - and under Tooru’s annoyingly perceptive eye he doesn’t need to - but it does. It bothers him. 

It’s slightly unfair, to act like it’s Daichi’s fault. Coach had said something about ‘getting people interested in the volleyball team’ and before Daichi could protest, he’d been made responsible for _that place_. The only upside had been seeing the colour drain from Daichi’s face. But the way it makes Suga think and feel, those downsides weigh so much more.

Suga hates that his mind puts obstacles ahead of himself. He’s already gotten over the first hurdle, unless the heart emojis and extra study sessions mean something else entirely (it helps that Tooru tells him he’s a hundred and twenty-six percent certain that Daichi thinks of him as more than a friend). 

So why do the words still get stuck in his throat? 

_There’s bound to be some pretty girls he’ll like_ , the tendrils in his mind murmur. _He’ll forget all about you_ -

No more thinking, Suga tells himself, hauling himself away from the beginnings of a slippery slope. 

Something sweet will give him the distraction he needs. 

As long as he avoids _that place_ , he should be fine. 

Approaching the karumeyaki stall, he orders five right off the bat. Without hesitation - and much to Tooru’s exaggerated disgust - he orders ten more. Suga watches with rapt attention as the caramel bubbles vigorously. Higher and higher, the molten liquid climbs until it threatens to overflow. Then comes his favourite part. With the baking soda added, it expands like a balloon, growing until cracks like lightning streaks start to form across the dome.

Once the karumeyaki is done, Suga hands over the money, tossing the bag of five to Tooru. It turns out his decision was right; munching on the sweet treat, he starts to forget about Daichi. Instead, he and Tooru wander aimlessly, stopping by stalls here and there and laughing at how the pufferfish keychain they spot looks exactly like Iwaizumi. 

Tooru, predictably, snaps a photo, no doubt sending it off to Iwaizumi plus the entirety of the team. Suga doesn’t miss the crinkle in the corner of his eyes. He hopes his friend finds his words too. 

They bump into Hinata as they explore, who bounds along with an endless, effortless energy, gripping on tight to his adorable little sister’s hand. Suga offers them both karumeyaki and beams as he sees their faces light up. With a quick hair ruffle and goodbye to both, he links an arm with Tooru and they meander through the crowd. 

He’s lost in the sweet taste of caramel and the pleasant chatter of Tooru. It really is a beautiful day, with the air crisp and fresh and the sun casting a comforting glow. 

And then they walk past _that place_.

The kissing booth. 

Maybe it was unconscious or maybe the universe just wants him to suffer. (Or maybe, with the way he feels Tooru slink from his side, it’s the result of treachery that will earn someone a punch in the stomach later on). He barely registers the people bustling past him, fixating on the jealousy churning the sugar in his stomach. 

It shouldn’t affect him this much, but it does. 

It’s all so stupid. They’re not even officially together. 

(God, how he wishes they were).

Suga scans around, trying to catch a glimpse of Tooru. He settles on the sight before him. Clearly, Daichi seems rather popular; the queue stretches out well beyond the neighbouring takoyaki stand. There’s people of all genders in the line, giggling and whispering, waiting for a chance. A chance Suga’s been waiting for the longest. 

After what feels like an eternity, Tooru saunters back and _of course_ he’s brought with him the one person Suga had hoped to avoid today. 

“I think you two need to have a talk.” Tooru proclaims. The setter with the service ace might not show the same apparent muscle as Daichi but he’s strong - strong enough to push a hesitant Daichi toward Suga.

People start look at them in interest, no doubt curious as to why the guy they’re willing to wait in line for is out in the open and not taking their money.

It’s getting too much.

Suga feels the sweat build on his neck, the worry build in his brain. He needs to get away from these prying eyes.

Thankfully, a combination of his sharp gaze and the vein throbbing in Daichi’s temple causes Tooru to back off, who mumbles something about meeting Iwaizumi by the fountain before running away at breakneck speed. One down, many more remaining. 

Maybe Daichi can read his mind - Asahi always mentions it’s scary how alike they are sometimes - but not a moment a later, he motions his head to the side. An opportunity to escape.

Suga takes it.

They take refuge in a quiet spot, a good distance away from the expectant crowd. The trees above bare their branches, the sunset pink sakura petals floating in the breeze, travelling to rest on the soft green grass below.

It’s stunning, Suga thinks. But now, the silence is too loud. 

And, like most things, Daichi fixes that problem for him.

“I guess I should explain.” 

Suga can see the traces of nervousness in Daichi, the shuffling of his feet, the rubbing of his neck. It’s evidently something big, enough to make him switch to a side other people rarely see. Daichi is the confident, composed captain but he is also someone who doesn’t like being in the spotlight. 

“Suga,” Daichi starts softly, like a whisper on the breeze. The low hum of his voice makes goosebumps scatter across Suga’s skin. It’s amazing how little it takes from Daichi to get his heart racing. 

And then, throwing his caution to the wind, Daichi kisses him.

It’s just a peck on the cheek - certainly not worth the fistful of yen clinking away in half his customer’s pockets. 

But to Suga, it’s an infinite goldmine. 

“...Is that okay?”

A realisation hits Suga, like the clouds parting, letting the sunlight through. 

Maybe this is what they’ve been needing all along. Nothing big. Nothing fancy.

A confession without words. 

Oh Dai, Suga thinks as he takes Daichi’s hand into his, it’s so much more than okay.

(He gets many more free kisses than he bargains for). 

***

Suga spots the traitor eventually, perched on the edge of the fountain. (He doesn’t comment on the suspicious lack of Iwaizumi. Tooru’s never been the best at convincing excuses.)

Seeing Tooru looking down with his fingers threaded together in anticipation, he decides to delay the gut punch for now. Just like he knows the sides of Daichi, Suga knows the sides of Tooru too. 

“Suga-chan!” Tooru’s cry rings out. The apology is clear in his tone. 

As much as he doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of being right, Suga can’t hide his smile. Memories of Daichi and the kiss - kisses! - flash through his mind like fireworks. 

The transformation is instant. Relief floods Tooru’s face, standing up to pull Suga into a one-armed hug. 

Of course, he can’t resist adding some dramatic flair. 

Tooru cups a hand around his ear, jutting out his hip in typical Tooru fashion. 

“Did I hear a thank you very much Oikawa-senpai I will buy you milk bread for the next month for helping my dreams come to life?”

Suga rolls his eyes in that familiar way they share with each other. “Shut up you,” He laughs, giving him a shove that almost sends him off the pavement. Tooru’s not the only deceptively strong member of the team. 

“Besides,” Suga replies with a cheeky grin, “Daichi did all the work.” 

The embarrassment is a delayed reaction, hitting him after a long few seconds hang in the air. Before Tooru can start his ear-piercing shrieks of joy, Suga speeds up, almost sprinting away from a merciless teasing session. 

He welcomes the buzz of the phone in his pocket, ignoring Tooru’s yelling that is sure to disrupt a snoozing street cat or three. Hastily, he pulls it out, grateful for the distraction.

 _Hey, Suga. I bought you some spicy soba. I’ll drop it off once I’m done at the booth._

And though Daichi still has an hour left to kiss other people who aren’t himself, Suga can’t find it in him to be mad anymore. 

_I wish it was just you in line instead._ ❤

**Author's Note:**

> daichi please, kiss ur bf 
> 
> please feel free to yell with me about daisuga [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
